Io Hibari
Io Hibari is the 3rd member of Grimoire he likes bird and popular on any kind of birds. Appearance Io has black spiky hair and brown/yellow eye.He wears his past school uniform but his clothes but become butler outfit at battle. History 10 years ago,he was the leader of punks.All people afraid of him until he met Tsuhime Mana.Tsuhime saved him from a large punks and she defeat all punks.Tsuhime ask him if she could be his girlfriend and Io agree.3 months after Tsuhime be his girl friend,he say to Tsuhime that he loves her and he wants to marry her someday,Tsuhime blushes and say that she wants to marry Io too.One day,the school burned and all students and teacher die except Io that not in school at accident,he tries to found Tsuhime and glad that tsuhime is alright.But when tsuhime try to save a bird's life,she fall from the tree and die(io think that)but the truth is the bird give its life to Tsuhime because she is kind.Now Io take the bird(the soul is tsuhime)as his pet.Later,phantom appears and ask him to join him and he agree. Future Arc He first appears at his forest castle inside grimoire's base.Mukuro and delya come and attacks him but he kick Delya and delya falls.He begin to fight and change his forest castle be a normal labirin at grimoire base.He use his bird to attack Mukuro but fail because mukuro's illusion.He angry and use his special move but lose before could do it because mukuro use silent poison illusion on him,he cant move and lose.He woke and hear that his bird talking and transform into tsuhime.Tsuhime reveals that she was inside his bird,no time to explain,she sacrifice her life to heal Io.Io fight Gingka,nara,zero,delya,mukuro and margarette along with sagramore and phantom.He fight delya and mukuro and manage make them tired,Mukuro told delya to do that and she agree.Delya use her taboo and Mukuro use his special move to kill Io.Io's last word is tsuhime i love you.,im sorry for never thanked you. Abilities Hand to hand combat master Silver Flame Storm - He use his cloud flames to creates a heavy flame,silver that changed into storm. Cloud Flame Radar - He uses his Flames as a radar by thinly spreading the Flame over a wide area and using the vibrations to detect anything that enters the area. This allows him to counter illusions by using it to sense where the actual object is, Hibird:Gigantic Silver Flame '''- One of Hibird(tsuhime)'s brilliant techiques. '''Hibird:Storm Titan - One of Hibird(tsuhime)'s brilliant techiques. Special Move:Cloud Zombies - He creates zombies from his most great cloud flames,the zombies could absorb anythng they touch into tired and absorb their magic power. Relationship '''-'Tsuhime Mana His beloved girl friend.When he finally knows that his Hibird is Tsuhime,his girl friend,he shocked.When Tsuhime finally death,he sad and wants to revenge her death.Before Io die,Io's last word is tsuhime i love you.,''im sorry for never thanked you. Trivia *Io sometimes calles as 10 by Phantom *He hates jokes *He ranked 3 in Grimoire's strength. *He never smile except to Tsuhime Mana. Category:Male Category:Grimoire